Never Coming Down
by Mascara H
Summary: Harry siempre a sido mi amigo, siempre lo e querido como tal. No hay manera que un pequeño incidente un par de años atras pueda cambiar eso. One-Song parte del reto Harmusic del grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba"


HOLA!

Me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero culpen a Hermione que se pone a divagar sobre temas que nosotras ya sabemos que aunque los plantee de una o otra manera siempre llegara al mismo final.

La cancion es Never Coming Down de Willamette Stone que es parte del soundtracks de la película "If I Stay". Que conste que aun no e visto la película así que no se en que parte de esta suena la canción, y tampoco este One tiene nada que ver con el libro del cual se hace la adaptación. Solo que estaba escuchado el soundtracks y esta canción me encanto y de inmediato me imagine a estos dos en una trama. El One participa en el reto "Harmusic" de el grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba"... no fue echo con intenciones de ganar solo participe porque junta una de mis dos pasiones, la musica y el Harmony... ademas que nos prometieron que salvariamos algunos arbolitos, asi que aqui esta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes claramente no son mios si no el final de la historia seria diferente. Todos los derechos a J.K Rowling

Ojala a alguen le guste, y si no les gusta se aceptan criticas constructivas o destructivas como lo prefieran, yo soy bien generosa. Asi que Paz y amor a todo el mundo LOL

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre me hace saltar en la silla y dibujar una línea irregular sobre el plano que estoy haciendo. Suelto el lápiz pesadamente y me llevo las manos al rostro mientras suelto un bufido ahogado.<p>

Me levanto para abrir pero ya se quién es. Es él, estoy más que segura.

Y en efecto cuando abro la puerta su sonrisa me espera ya, esa es una de las cosas que con los años no a cambiado.

-Hermione- saluda mirándome divertido.

-Mañana tengo que entregar un proyecto y tengo una prueba, esta noche no estoy para hacer de buena amiga- le suelto sin pausa, con él las formalidades no son necesarias.

-Oh no te preocupes, solo pasaba por el barrio y decide saludar- sus ojos verdes chispean de diversión.

-¿Por el barrio? Si seguro- ruedo mis ojos y me encamino hasta mi mesa de trabajo dejando la puerta abierta. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, quiera o no Harry se quedara otra noche conmigo, como lo viene haciendo desde hace tres días.

La primera noche me sorprendió, fue grato tenerlo aquí. Hablamos hasta muy entrada la noche y prometió volver cuando se despidió, lo abrace deseando que cumpliera su palabra, extrañaba a mi amigo. Pero no me esperaba que cumpliera tan pronto su palabra porque al día siguiente regreso y hoy es la tercera noche en fila que recibo su inesperada visita, inesperada pero no incomoda. 

I've gotta say I'm feeling better than I should  
><span>Don't got a lot but I know life is always good<span>

Lo escucho caminar hacia la sala que está al lado derecho justo después de mi mesa de trabajo. El ruido de su cuerpo dejándose caer en el sillón es tan conocido que me hace retroceder en el tiempo por un momento, hasta que me obligo a olvidar eso pequeño recuerdo que se aferra a mi memoria.

Todo parece tan normal, como si siguiéramos siendo los amigos que salieron de Hogwarts y se veían casi a diario, que sabían en donde estaba el otro en cada hora del día, que se contaban todos sus problemas y compartían secretos, pero todo eso ahora ya no existe entre nosotros. Ahora poco se de lo que es la vida de Harry, desde que me mude a Milán estoy en precaria comunicación con todos mis conocidos en Londres. Puede que con Harry las cosas se hubieran puesto más incomodas para el final de mi estadía en Londres y que él haya sido uno de los motivos por que acepte con mucho mas agrado esta oportunidad que se me puso en el camino de especializar mi carrera arquitectónica en la ciudad italiana de la moda y la arquitectura moderna.

Ahora más que nunca debería evitar que ese recuerdo me nuble los pensamientos, ahora que está a unos pasos de mí, que puedo percibir su presencia en la habitación aunque no lo esté mirando, ahora más que nunca tengo que evitar acordarme de la noche que pasamos juntos debajo de las sabanas ¿Olvide misionar eso desde el inicio? Lo siento, no es algo que me guste contarles a todos.  
>Pues es una historia muy larga e intentare resumirla. Harry había terminado con Ginny ¿O fue ella quien termino con él? La verdad es que nunca lo supe. Pero desde entonces el acostumbraba pasarse por mi apartamento todas las noches, justo como está haciendo ultimadamente, él nunca me hablo de su ruptura con ella más de lo moderadamente aceptable, supuse que buscaba mi compañía para mitigar su dolor o para sentirse menos solo, la verdad jamás busque un verdadera excusa para tenerlo conmigo, me gustaba tenerlo ahí, era yo quien se sentía menos sola. <p>

Oh, come on over, bring some friends, we'll have a time  
><span>Don't got a lot but right now I'm feeling fine<span>

A veces se quedaba a dormir, otras solo se quedaba hasta muy tarde viendo películas o comiendo juntos, y algunas veces solo pasaba para saludarme, pero durante algunos meses todas las noches Harry estaba en mi casa y yo me había acostumbrado a eso. Un día cuando regrese de mis clases me lo encontré en la cocina, había preparado la cena. No diré que es mal cocinero porque sería una mentira, cocina mejor que yo, así que le agradecí el gesto pero tenía un pequeño defecto: siempre terminaba sucio y manchado de algún ingrediente. Ese día tenía la camisa llena de salsa de tomate así que lo mande a cambiarse pero al parecer la que llevaba puesto era la única que tenía.

-En al armario, en el segundo cajón esta una camisa que había comprado para tu cumpleaños, usa esa- tuve que comprarle otra ese año aunque ese fuera el regalo que le deba frente a los demás, entre nosotros siempre tuvimos esa pequeña tradición, dos regalos: uno para compartir con los invitados y otro para nosotros, él siempre lograba impresionarme con libros que deseaba o con modelos a escalas realmente detallados que nunca supe de donde los sacaba y yo siempre me devoraba los sesos para conseguir algo que fuera de su agrado, como artículos de quidditch o libros de encantamientos complicados para sus clases como auror.

-Eres la mejor- me dio un beso en la frente y yo un golpe en el hombro.

Salió hacia mi habitación y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta del error que había cometido.  
>Cuando él estaba en casa trataba de esconder mi pijama favorito, pero ese día específicamente lo había dejado sobre mi cama, a la vista de cualquiera que entrara a la habitación.<p>

-Hermione- me gire hacia él mientras me daba golpes mentales por ser tan idiota. En las manos Harry sostenía la camisa verde que yo le había comprado y en la otra su vieja camisa del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, mi pijama favorito de todos los tiempos. Me miraba interrogante y yo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no mirar su pecho descubierto.

¿Qué hacía yo con la camiseta favorita de Harry? Bueno permítanme ir dos años aún más atrás. Si algún día se te ocurre mezclar jabón extra espumoso para platos, un amigo que te hace reír hasta que te duela el estómago y vino, te recomiendo que evites dejar el grifo del agua abierto. Ese día terminamos mojados los dos y Harry me presto la única camiseta que conservaba de cuando jugaba al quidditch, haciéndome prometer que se la regresaría. Y tenía pensado hacerlo, lo juro.

Pero ustedes pueden comprarse los pijamas más caros del mundo y jamás encontrarían una tan cómoda como esa camiseta. Así que deliberadamente nunca la regrese aunque él me la pidió un par de veces.

Por ese motivo intente explicarme que había tenido la intención de regresársela pero que era demasiado cómoda y me había enamorado de ella. Que sabía que él se la quería regalar a Ginny y que lo sentía mucho por ser tan egoísta.

-¿Ginny?- pareció por un momento como si no supiera a quien le pertenecía ese nombre y me dieron unas ganas increíbles de reír de su cara pero logre controlarme e inicie a pedir disculpas nuevamente.

Y mi memoria me falla en lo siguiente que sucedió (es extraño porque ella casi siempre es mi fiel compañera) pero cuando me di cuenta tenia los labios de Harry sobre los míos y se sintió tan bien que en ningún momento me pareció mala idea dejarlo deslizar las manos por debajo de mi camisa y acariciarme la piel, y mucho menos se sintió mal la manera en que su lengua se juntaba con la mía, en la que mis manos se metieron dentro de su pantalón y mucho menos se sintió mal la manera en la que nuestros sexos se juntaron cuando caímos sobre el sillón. No pensé mucho, ni en el primer contacto de sus labios ni en los muchos que le siguieron, la noche fue larga y no me dilatare en explicar como hicimos para terminar en mi cama, sé que la mañana siguiente aparecieron varios moretones en mi rodilla y piernas, creo que no llegamos ahí de la forma más decente posible. 

So many people rushing back and forth to work  
><span>So many people walk around all faced and hurt<span>

Y hablando de la mañana… digamos que Harry se tomó muy mal el que yo lo mandara casa y le dijera que se olvidara de lo que había pasado. No me arrepentía pero no se repetiría, lo nuestro había iniciado y terminado esa noche, o esa madrugada para ser exactos, y que desearía que nuestra amistad siguiera igual. Aún recuerdo su sonrisa torcida preguntándome si no había sido bueno, no sé cómo logre recoger toda la fuerza para no tirarme sobre él para otra ronda entre sus labios y manos, pero le dije que ese no era el problema. Se marchó sin decir adiós, aunque no sin antes caminar por mi habitación desnudo buscando su ropa.

Antes de que todo eso pasara ya había pensado en su cuerpo, no intencionalmente, pero si lo veía e intentaba descifrar como seria. Sé que la mayoría de las personas nos ven como hermanos pero no lo somos así que a un cierto punto dejo de importarme si verlo como un hombre era algo malo, hasta que inicio a salir con Ginny obviamente, desde entonces había detenido esa clase de pensamientos, pero verlo pasear por mi habitación descaradamente ha sido una de las imágenes que se han quedado clavadas en mi mente, y en mis sueños más excitantes.

Por eso mi decisión de vivir lejos de él no me pareció tan mala idea, porque después de lo sucedido no lograba verlo como solo un hombre, si no como el hombre que me enseño el placer elevado que mi cuerpo podía sentir en menos de 8 horas. Se había convertido en una lucha cada vez que lo tenía cerca y él no ayudaba mucho porque su lejanía me hacían recordar el motivo. Y cuando fingía que nada había pasado el mínimo contacto con su piel me hacía excitarme y les aseguro que eso no está bien cuando estas en una reunión familiar o cuando tu padre juega al ajedrez con el motivo de tus fantasías. Así que decidí poner tierra entre nosotros para preservar nuestra amistada, porque antes de todo Harry era mi amigo y eso quería que nunca cambiara, además que la oportunidad que me ofrecían no era para dejarla pasar.

Así que aquí estoy, intentando dibujar líneas rectas con precisión mientras mi mente solo dibuja la forma de sus caderas una y otra vez, el ángulo de sus labios al gemir.

Lo miro de reojo y juega con el control remoto entre sus mano, sé que esta decidiendo si mi humor le permitiría encender la televisión. Vuelvo mi cabeza a mi trabajo y por 10 minutos logro derribarlo de la pirámide de prioridades.

Escucho el ruido de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el sillón, ha estado extrañamente callado y tranquilo, eso no es normal en Harry. Alzo la cabeza y lo veo acostado a lo largo del sillón, con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras ve hacia el techo.

-Puedes encenderla si quieres- pretendo no mirarlo y regreso la vista a mi plano.

-¿Ah?- lo escucho sentarse.

-La televisión-le aclaro- puedes encenderla pero con un volumen bajo.

-Ok- escucho como la enciende y baja al mínimo el sonido, prácticamente inaudible. Sin duda se esta comportando muy comprensivo esta noche.

Debo dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias, no es como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, no es como si mi mente no hubiera pensado en él, así que debo dejar de hacerme la colegiala tonta que ya no soy. E tenido una que otra relación desde entonces y no han ido tan mal, ninguna ha durado pero no es que yo haya luchado para que perduraran así que no me ha faltado compañía o imágenes extras para sustituir las de Harry.

Ahora que vuelvo a levantar la cabeza me doy cuenta que ya es muy noche y Harry duerme en el sillón con la televisión aun encendida. Voy a buscarle una sábana y lo cubro mientras apago las luces y me voy a dormir. 

* * *

><p>Cuando me levante esta mañana para ir a clases Harry aun dormía así que le deje una nota sobre el refrigerador y sali sin hacer ruido. Espero que me llame si se va antes de que regrese. <p>

* * *

><p>No e recibido ninguna llamada de Harry así que supongo que esta aun en casa. E pasado por una pizza para almorzar junto ¡No pretendo hacerlo morir de hambre! Soy una muy buena amiga. Adema estamos en Italia que mejor comida que una buena pizza caliente. <p>

Let's have a drink, let's cut it loose, let it unwind  
><span>Someday we'll be looking back knowing we did it right<span>

Cuando regrese a casa Harry aún estaba ahí, comimos la pizza mientras Harry me contaba cómo iban las cosas en el ministerio de magia, y sus aventuras como auror. Me dijo que mis padres mandaban saludos y que me habían extrañado esa navidad que no fui a Londres, Harry era el compañero de ajedrez de papá, eso se volvió algo incómodo después de nuestra pequeña aventura, pero me alegraba saber que el contacto seguía a pesar de mi lejanía. 

We got tonight,  
><span>We got tonight<span>  
><span>Forever yours, forever mine<span>

Ahora estamos sentados viendo uno de esos documentales sobre rescates animales, todo ha ido bien, se siente como una máquina del tiempo. Harry se gira a verme, le sonrió y vuelve a poner sus ojos en la televisión, a echo eso varias veces y está iniciando a desconcertarme. Quisiera acomodarme en el sillón como en los viejos tiempos donde me acurrucaba al lado de Harry o le colocaba mis piernas sobre su regazo mientras el masajeaba mis pies distraídamente. Pero yo fui quien decidió perder esos pequeños placeres al dejarlo besarme años atrás.

-¿Es extraño no crees?- lo veo sin entender a qué se refiere- tu y yo, los de antes y los de ahora- dice pareciendo leer mi desconcierto.

-Harry- digo esperando que entienda por mi tono de voz que esta yendo por caminos peligrosos. 

I'm feeling good  
><span>I'm feeling high<span>  
><span>I'm feeling like I'm never coming down<span>  
><span>I'm never coming down<span>

-Si Hermione, ahora me escucharas tu a mi- apaga la televisión y se gira a observarme, su mirada me atemoriza y retrocedo en mi extremo del sillón- sabes que te he necesitado todos estos años y tu decidiste venirte para acá solo para no tenerme cerca.

-No es así.

-Claro que lo es. No sigas en negación, no agregues otra mentira a tu lista- sus ojos verdes me están observando tan intensamente.

-¿De qué hablas? 

So tell me now,  
><span>Are you in or are you not?<span>  
><span>I don't wanna rule the world,<span>  
><span>I just wanna sit on top<span>

-De que tu vida es una mentira, no sé porque lo haces o porque te niega aceptar la verdad. Yo la acepte hace muchos años, talvez me a faltado determinación pero nunca e negado lo que siento por ti.

-Harry creo que has mal entendido todo- no sé si entiendo muy bien de lo que habla pero no quiero seguir escuchándolo. Me levanto y me muevo hacia la cocina para evitar seguir esta conversación que no va a ninguna parte. Pero Harry es más veloz que yo y me intercepta.

-Basta ya- dice sujetándome de las cadera con su dos fuertes manos- e decidido ser yo quien dé el paso porque si sigo esperando que lo hagas tu estoy seguro que llegara primero la invasión zombie.

Se acerca a mi rostro pero no quiero que me bese, no quiero que siga confundiéndose.

-No te voy a besar- parece leer mis pensamientos y aunque era eso lo que quería una cierta desilusión me envuelve- no lo voy a hacer esta vez porque ahora vas a rogar porque lo haga, porque ahora nos besaremos cuando por fin te decidas aceptar que tu cariño por mí no es el que sientes por un amigo. Oh cariño eres tan necia que te has negado a ti misma a reconocerlo por años.

-Yo…- su dedo a pulgadas de mis labios me detiene. El contacto con Harry se reduce a una de sus manos posada delicada y castamente en mi cadera pero mi cuerpo está recibiendo oleadas de calor que no logro entender. 

Let's raise your glasses to the best and to the worst  
><span>Here's to the feeling that you just can't put to words<span>

-Yo te amo Hermione, y no como amo a Luna y Ginny porque ella son mis amigas. No, señorita, yo la quiero de verdad, sin vueltas ni trampas y lo he sabido desde hace algunos años, mucho antes de saber el sabor de tus labios. Pero estaba en negación como tú.

No puedo ver mi rostro pero estoy segura que ganaría el concurso de a "la mejor cara de asombro" aunque no estoy segura si existe tal concurso.

-No puedes estar hablado en serio- digo ceñuda por la manera en la que habla, me molesta como mueve los labios enfrente de mis ojos, detesto como sus ojos me miran fijos, detesto querer callarlo y no de la manera amistosa. Estoy enojada con él por provocar en mi emociones que creía no podía experimentar.

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso de esto? Que no me a importado pasar amándote solo todo este tiempo. ¡Oh claro que odie a todos tus novios! Los que conocí y los que no e conocido, les e lanzado crucios mentales todas las noches. E odiado saber que te besan y que te hacen llegar al orgasmo como yo lo hice aquella noche. Pero gracias a todo ese sufrimiento y ese odios que ellos me hacen sentir e comprobado que te amo sobre todo, que eres tan perfecta a mis ojos que hasta tus defecto me parecen tiernos. Que jamás lograre superar el sabor o el aroma que desprenden aunque estés lejos de mí, aunque te niegues a pasar navidad con tu familia por miedo a verme. Porque por merlin Hermione, te juro que en lugar de amarte menos toda esos desprecios me hacen amarte más, porque sé que tienes miedo de aceptarlo. 

I'm feeling good,  
><span>I'm feeling high<span>  
><span>I'm feeling like I'm never coming down<span>

-Y estoy bien, esta noche estoy perfectamente en armonía con todas esas noches en las que no logre dormir pensando en ti, en como estarías, en si te acordabas de mi o si en algún momento del día mi recuerdo cruzaba por tu mente. Me alegra haber elegido sufrir estos años, porque ahora estoy en la culmine de mi existencia, porque estoy seguro de lo que siento y no tengo dudas.

-Lo siento, Harry, yo….- quiero decirle que se equivoca, pero la avalancha de la realidad que su palabras me están revelando me a superado y en cierto punto no soy capaz de decirle eso.

-Me dirás que no me quiere de la misma manera, y tal vez te lo creas por unos segundos más, pero hoy caerás en la realidad de que no es así. Porque sé que me amas, seguramente no tanto como yo a ti porque es imposible, pero lo haces.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de algo así- ¿Por qué no le digo rotundamente que se equivoca?

-Si puedo- está sonriendo de una manera odiosa. Quisiera besarlo… ¿Qué cosa he dicho? No, Harry es mi amigo, no puedo querer besarlo solo porque sonríe tan encantador- voy a dejarte sola un momento.

Quiero decirle que no, no quiero que se vaya. 

Now everyone's leaving and you're wondering what to do  
><span>Now everyone's leaving,<span>  
><span>It's only me and you<span>

-Estaré en la habitación de huéspedes- su mano se separa de mi piel y mi mano da un pequeño salto en contra de mi voluntad para intentar detenerlo pero logro que el gesto se reduzca a un moviente sin importancia. No quiero que se vaya pero lo dejo ir- ahora te toca a ti- dice sonriendo y dándome la espalda.

Lo que Harry ha dicho no tiene lógica, no es posible que me ame o que me haya esperado o que haya sufrido por mí. No es lógico, se supone que somos amigos, se supone que lo quiero como amigo ¿Lo quiero solo como amigo? Doy un golpe al aire con el puño cerrado, seguro parezco estúpida pero todo esta cabeza abajo, esto no se supone que sea así.

Yo no lo quiero, yo solo deceso que sea feliz. Así ha sido siempre, lo he visto de la mano de Ginny, lo he visto de las manos de otras, hasta algunas veces lo he ayudado a conquistar a alguna. Y nunca me sentí celosa… bueno talvez un poco pero es lógico, son celos de amiga, talvez un poco de preocupación por que le hagan daño, porque ninguna ha sido la adecuada. Ni Ginny, ella es demasiado parecida a la madre de Harry físicamente, y eso lo confundió, al final de cuentas no tenían mucho en común, no compartían momentos especiales como lo hacemos nosotros dos, ninguna de ella conoce a Harry tan bien como yo.

Pero nada de esto quiere decir que lo ame… ¿Sería tan malo hacerlo? Seguro sería fácil, talvez mi cariño por él lo ha confundido. 

You leave your clothes and whispered somethin' in my ear  
><span>When I'm with you, my girl,<span>  
><span>I don't know any fear<span>

Estoy segura que… talvez fue por la vez que bailamos en aquella tienda en medio del bosque, cuando aun Voldemort amenazaba con destruirlo. Es verdad que me fui de ahí porque su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y mi corazón latía fuerte, sé que Ron ya no estaba en mi cabeza mientras veía sus ojos verdes moverse de mis ojos a mis labios, sabía que si me quedaba me besaría. Esa vez experimente la misma sensación que hace unos mementos solo que entonces fui capaz de razonar a tiempo e irme. Talvez Harry no me hubiera besado por respeto a lo que yo estaba sintiendo por Ron, pero si me quedaba y él no lo hubiera hecho…yo sí.

¿Qué he dicho?

Me dejo caer en el sillón mirando la pantalla oscura de la televisión. Ese pensamiento nunca se me había ocurrido. Trato de aclarar las ideas, sin ponerme tabúes o dibujar líneas de lo correcto e incorrecto. Talvez Harry tiene razón y me estoy engañando. Cierro los ojos y suspiro tratando de recordar y poner en orden ideas y sentimientos.

Pero pensándolo bien no hui de Harry esa noche, si no de mí. Ahora que me acuerdo no fue la unica vez que hui de esa manera por su cercanía, me paso repetidas veces después de la batalla final pero siempre creí que era una cosa correcta, que yo estaba interpretando mal sus intenciones y que alejarme era lo correcto. Poniendo distancia para que no volviera a suceder, le buscaba chicas bonitas con las que bailar para que dejara de sujetarme tan firme y cadencial en la pista de baila mientras nos divertíamos algún sábado por la noche, o alejaba mi mano de la suya mientras veíamos una película e descuidadamente habían terminado sujetándose.

Mi cabeza da vuelta y miles de imágenes similares me bombardean. Durante los años que e vivido junto a Harry ha sido él mi única constante. Lo e convertido en mi punto de referencia. Harry es mi norte y hasta hace unos segundos creía que era solo porque era mi amigo, ahora… ahora ya no se nada.

Alguien decidió que mi mundo hoy daría un giro de miles de grados, que me sacudirían la tierra firme para hundirme en gelatina.

¿Qué es lo que decía mamá sobre el amor? ¿Qué te sorprende y de desarma? Algo así era. Decía que nunca lo buscas y si lo haces solo terminas idealizando mitos prefabricados de los vendedores de tarjetas de San Valentino.

Ella dice que el amor te hace cometer locuras. Por ejemplo ella se subió en la motocicleta de papá solo porque le agradaba su perfume e ir sujeta a su espalda aun cuando odiaba la velocidad o usar chaqueta de cuero aunque estas siempre le parecieron vulgares e incómodas. Yo he hecho un par de locuras por Harry como volar sobre el lomo de Buckbeak o volar sobre Londres cuando fuimos por él el día de su cumpleaños número 17 a pesar de mi miedo las alturas… pero se hacen locuras por los amigos también, sin motivos románticos. Espero que ir a todos sus partidos de quidditch no cuente porque lo hubiera echo por cualquiera. Tal vez borrarles la memoria a mis padres y poner mi vida en peligro por lo menos tres o cuatro veces cada curso en Hogwarts si sea algo que sobresale y que no creo que haría por muchos.

Sé que él es al único que le permito muchas cosas, por el que cedo cuando se que no tengo la razón, ni Ron fue capaz de eso y fue el motivo por el que no duramos juntos ni dos meses. Harry es capaz de derribar las paredes de orgullo en las que siempre e intentado protegerme, solo él puede hacer bromas sobre mis impecables ansias de saber. Siempre a sido Harry, siempre a sido él. 

We got tonight,  
><span>We got tonight<span>  
><span>Forever yours, forever mine<span>  
><span>I'm feeling good,<span>  
><span>I'm feeling high<span>  
><span>I'm feeling like I'm never coming down<span>

No puedo aclarar todo yo sola, es demasiado y necesito su ayuda, necesito respuestas a un par de preguntas que le tengo. No niego que siempre a sido especial y que sin miedo a dudas es el hombre más importante y decisivo de mi vida, incluso más que papá (se lo mal hija que esto me hace quedar, pero solo intento ser sincera por una vez conmigo misma) pero después de tantos años viéndolo como amigo no puedo decidir si lo amo para toda la vida como él a declarado hacerlo conmigo.

Tengo que hablar con Harry. Me levanto para ir a buscarlo a la habitación que siempre a tenido su nombre. Desde que decidí alquilar ese pequeño lugar supe que no buscaba una habitación extra para cualquier visita, lo hacía para Harry. Escucho el sonido típico de la desaparición cuando estoy abriendo la puerta y el dolor de haber llegado tarde me sobrecoge, me tarde demasiado en decidir, Harry se aburrió de esperarme. Es lógico.

Entro a la habitación vacía y leo la nota que esta sobre la cama.

_Ha sucedido una emergencia en el cuartel._  
><em>En dos ocasiones e ido sin rodeos sobre lo que siento por ti y te lo e demostrado. Pero te he buscado miles de veces mas sin atreverme a hablar. Ahora te toca a ti. Encuéntrame.<em>

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Dos semanas sin poder contactar con Harry. Estoy desesperada, ya no e logrado concentrarme en las clases, olvide entregar un proyecto dos días atrás. Todas las noches llamo a Molly para saber si sabe algo de él pero lo único que me dice es que últimamente las cosas se han puesto difícil para los aurores. Ya no necesito de Harry para resolver mi dilema. Lo se con certeza, tal vez por eso e retrasado mi búsqueda directamente hacia él. Aun estoy sorprendida por la fuerza de mis sentimientos y por el vacío que a dejado ¡Increíble! Hace dos semanas podía pasar meses sin verlo y solo su recuerdo me hacía sentirme bien, ahora eso no me basta.<p>

Ahora que e descubierto que cada paso que di fue porque lo amaba desde que aprendí a quererlo como amigo, desde que me salvo del troll tal vez, no estoy segura, ahora las cosas son claras. Mis miedos ahora son otros pero me siento valiente, ya no tengo miedo a lo que dirán los demás, o a decepcionar a Molly o enojar a Ron. Solo quiero tener a Harry para mi, y no dejarlo ir nunca mas. 

I'm never coming down

Mi maleta esta lista y a mis pies, no sé si llevo suficiente ropa porque no se cuánto tiempo voy a estar en Londres, no se aun si voy a encontrar a Harry, al parecer está en una misión con ubicación secreta. Lo que el ministerio no sabe es que se ha metido con la chica equivocada y se ha llevado al hombre equivocado también. Pretendo descubrir donde esta y de inmediato, no soporto más las ganas de verlo y decirle que no ha sufrido en vano, que no estaba aferrado a una ilusión como yo misma creí al inicio. No, yo lo amo. Y lo voy a encontrar.

Espero poder hablar con él de todo lo que nos pasa, no es como si me fuera a tirar sobre él al segundo de verlo y besarlo con demencia. No, a pesar de todo aun conservo un poco de cordura. 

* * *

><p>HARRY<p>

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al verme fue tirarse sobre mí y besarme ardientemente. No es que me moleste obviamente, es lo que siempre e querido. Pero hubiera preferido evitar que los demás aurores de mi escuadrón no hubieran sido testigo de algo tan privado. ¿Pero quién le puede reclamar algo a ella? Yo obviamente no, había esperado tanto eso que el público fue lo de menos.  
>No se cómo hizo para encontrarme, se suponía que la ubicación era secreta, pero conociendo a mi Hermione sé que nunca le han gustado los no por respuesta. Y le agradezco el haber llegado a mí, ya iniciaba a pensaba que era el destino el que no nos quería juntos, pero me equivocada gracias a Merlin.<p>

Luego de ese inesperado reencuentro la lleve hasta mi hotel, hablamos a pesar de la tensión sexual que había quedado en medio de los dos después del beso. Le aclare algunas cosas como mi obsesión por olvidarla, por quitármela de la mente. De cómo me engañe yo solo queriendo amar a Ginny, la cual al final tuve que dejar porque en cada cosa que hacia yo buscaba una similitud con Hermione, esperaba ver la manera de ser de ella en Ginny, no la de mi madre como muchos creen, no. Era y es Hermione la mujer que idealizo y espero, la que me gusta tal y como es.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que no quería repetir la historia, no quería ser el Snape de mi época, amando a mi mejor amiga en secreto, iba a ser mi padre quien se jugó todo para conquistar a la chica necia y cabeza dura. Y no me queda más que decir que hicimos el amor durante lo que resto de día y dormí por primera vez sin esas pesadillas de la veía saliendo con otros hombres, porque ahora si sabía dónde estaba, en mis brazos durmiendo de cansancio y esperando el amanecer para iniciar el primer día de la primavera eterna de nuestra historia juntos.

Ahora vivimos en Milan, decidí dejar atrás Londres y pasear por estas calles angostas y piazzas grandes con palomas, dejarme llenar del aroma del pan recién horneado de la panadería de la esquina, de los edificios que son una obra de arte por si mismo, de las miles de estatuas que rodean la ciudad, del tráfico, de los autos en miniatura, de la diversidad de culturas, de la majestuosidad el Duomo, y sobre todo, dejarme llevar de la mano de la mujer que amo. Porque hoy estoy bien, como ayer y como lo estaré mañana, porque nadie nos pudo derribar este sentimiento. 

Forever yours, forever mine  
><span>I'm feeling good,<span>  
><span>I'm feeling high<span>  
><span>I'm feeling like I'm never coming down<span>


End file.
